


Takin' Everything That Comes My Way

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt notices Kurt's reaction to Finn's rendition of The Doors, and decides to lend a 'helping hand'.</p><p>'Hell-O' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takin' Everything That Comes My Way

Takin' Everything That Comes My Way 

 

Matt was absorbed in Finn's performance of The Doors, surprised by the unexpected choice his fellow Gleemate had made for their 'Hello' assignment. His attention was abruptly diverted by a noise immediately behind his left ear as Kurt 'surreptitiously' crossed his legs, trenchcoat rustling as the material slid against itself. Taking in the pink flush in usually pale cheeks and the heated look in glasz eyes, Matt reached the logical conclusion that the countertenor was aroused by Finn's performance. 

He also reached the conclusion that as Finn was busy eye-fucking Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, the female jazz band members and Coach Sylvester as she passed by the choir room window, he wasn't likely to be returning Kurt's attentions let alone helping him out with his........ situation. Given these conclusions, there was only one thing for Matt to do. 

As the Glee meeting broke up, Matt tossed a quick look at Mike, letting his bro know he wouldn't be able to give him a ride, so he needed to hit up someone else if he wanted to get home. He then followed Kurt, who was walking stiff-legged and straight-backed out of the choir room with a carefully controlled expression on his face. He utilised the ninja training Mike had imparted on pain of death to tail the Gleek through the hallways until he reached the nearest girl's bathroom. He looked carefully either way up and down the hallway, then pushed the door open and darted into the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet snick.

He gave the other boy a couple minutes to get situated then, with a quick glance around for witnesses, he pushed his way into the bathroom after Kurt. As the door banged shut behind him he saw Kurt stood with his back to the door, but he whirled towards Matt as he entered, eyes wide and terrified. His pants were open and pushed down, bunched around his knees, and he had his cock in one spit-slick hand, cheeks flushed with arousal and growing embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but Matt crossed the room with swift strides, placing one finger against full lips to silence him while his other hand settled over Kurt's own, fingers encircling his cock.

Kurt's body stiffened with wary surprise, but his cock jumped in Matt's hand, and he almost unconsciously shifted his hips, moving his cock further into their combined grip. Matt leaned his body forward until he could trail his lips down the shell of Kurt's ear, whispering softly "I'm not gonna hurt you Kurt, let me do this for you." He pressed his lips softly to a pale cheek, and felt Kurt shudder and go limp against him. He shifted the Gleek until he was leaning back against Matt's firm, muscled chest, one hand around a slender waist as the other took Kurt's cock in hand. Kurt's own hands slowly trailed round behind Matt until they could squeeze his ass, and Matt chuckled warmly against Kurt's neck at the bold action.

His hand set an easy pace at first, using every trick he had ever practiced on himself to see what worked best. He soon realised that twisting his hand just under the head on every upstroke made Kurt moan and rubbing his thumb over the head to spread the freely leaking precum caused the most delicious whining noises to be torn from the countertenor's throat. After only a couple of minutes Kurt was writhing against him, panting and begging, demanding that Matt let him cum. Matt turned Kurt's head to the side, and leaned in to join their lips as he ground his own hardon against Kurt's ass. At the same time his hand speeeding up; he swallowed Kurt's moan as the brunette's cock began to twitch in his hand, streaks of cum painting up the bathroom wall as Kurt went rigid in his arms, hands clenching spasmodically on Matt's ass. The last few spurts landed on Matt's hand, making obscene squelching noises as he stroked Kurt through his orgasm, til the brunette slumped back against him, shaking in his arms.

As his orgasmic high dissipated Kurt tried to pull away, but Matt held him firmly, placing soft kisses up Kurt's pale neck until the brunette relented and let him hold him. After several moments Kurt made a soft sound that Matt interpreted as a desire to be released, and the Gleek cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up; he shot a glance at Matt's hardon and reached out a hand, but Matt gently stopped him, raising the hand to his lips and placing a kiss over the pulse point in the wrist. Kurt pouted at him, but Matt just smiled, "This wasn't about me, Kurt. It was about you. Next time can be about both of us."

The countertenor raised an eyebrow at him, a sardonic smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Next time? Rather sure of ourselves aren't we?" He giggled as Matt flushed, then leaned forward, brushing his lips over Matt's while pressing the heel of his palm over Matt's hardon, making him groan loudly. "Better take care of that, it might fall off otherwise, and that would put a severe crimp in my plans for next time." So saying Kurt winked at Matt, turned, and sashayed out the door, hips set to maximum sway.

The minute the door swung shut behind Kurt Matt yanked his pants down; it only took one sweet stroke for him to be adding his own cum to the mess on the bathroom wall, and he gasped as the pleasure washed over him, the force of the orgasm causing his legs to weaken and landing him on his ass. He hauled himself to his feet as soon as his legs would support him, cleaned up, and headed out. He had plans to make.

If he did get a 'next time', he intended to make sure Kurt forgot all about Finn Hudson.


End file.
